solo una sonrisa
by sakumoon
Summary: el solo quiere ver su sonrisa... por un incidente sus vidas se cruzan ... sorry chicos es mi primer fic haci que denme una oportunidad pliss
1. Chapter 1

Pov Darién

Era una mañana como cualquier otra y como todos los días yo Salí a correr ,estaba pensando en un extraño sueño que he estado teniendo desde hace dos semanas atrás , cuando de pronto siento como alguien chaca contra mí , solo vi que alguien estaba cayendo y por instintos míos le agarre la mano evitándolo.

Pov Serena

¡ no puede ser ese niño no sabe nadas que dar problemas ¡ se soltó de mi mano apenas me distraje lo llevo buscando alrededor de 1 hora ,voy corriendo sin fijarme por donde voy condo siento que choco contra alguien cierro los ojos esperando el impacto pero en vez de eso siento una cálida mano agarrando la mía evitando que me cayera.

Pov normal

Se quedaron viendo fijamente analizando al que tenia al frente aun si soltar su agarre

El no podía creer que estuviera viendo a un mujer tan hermosa, se quedo viéndola a los ojos , esos ojos tan azules como el cielo y su cabello dorado como el sol una chica preciosa en realidad, prácticamente Darien se quedo embobado viéndola fijamente,

Ella por su parte estaba mas o menos igual viendo sus ojos tan profundos como el mar que quisiera perderse en ellos y en ese cabello tan oscuro como la noche, parecía un dios griego de lo guapo que era, serena pareció reaccionar y soltó su agarre

D-Disculpeme -decia con la mirada al piso serena

No discúlpame tu a mi no me fije por donde iba –decia darien con una sonrisa

Serena Tsuquino -dice serena extendiéndole la mano

Darien Chiba –dice darien aceptando su mano y depositando un beso en ella

Disculpa darien se que te acabo de cono ce pero te puedo pedir un favor? - dice serena recordando su problema

Si claro estoy a tus servicios –dice darien con una sonrisa

Ayúdame a buscar a mi hermano – dice serena

Si claro y como es tu hermano?- pregunta darien

Bueno es cabello castaño, de un 1,33, tiene 7 años, mmm esta vestido con unos chors rojo y una camiseta verde claro –dice serena empezando a buscar junto a darien

Después de buscar alrededor de 30 minutos se oye la voz de darien

Serena creo que lo encontré- grito darien

¡ SAMMY ¡ que bueno que estas bien nunca te vuelvas a soltar de mano – dice serena abrazando a su hermano

Perdón sere- dice sammy mirando al piso triste por preocupar a su hermana

Esta bien- dice serena

Sammy solo le respondió con una sonrisa

Gracias Darien por ayudarme a buscar a mi hermano- dice serena mirando a darien

De nada serena, pero … me gustaría volver a ver- dice darien con leve sonrojo

A-A mi también me gustaría volver a verte darien- dice serena muy apenada

Perfecto que te parece ir a comer un helado hoy a las 4- dice darien con una sonrisa

Está bien, que te parece si nos encontramos aquí en el parque- dice serena aun apenada

Si – dice darien

Serena quien es el?- pregunta sammy

Sammy te presento un amigo mio Darien Chiba- dice serena

Hola sammy un placer conocerte-dice darien con una sonrisa

El placer es mio darien-dice también sammy con una sonrisa

Bueno hasta pronto serena – dice darien empezando a correr otra vez

Hasta pronto darien- dice agitando su mano a señal de despedida

Vámonos sammy –dice serena agarrando la mano de su hermano

Si – dice sammy empezando a caminar


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Pov Darien

Ya son las 3:30, estoy terminando de arreglarme, estoy vestido casual con un jeans gris y una camisa negra junto mi chaqueta verde, no quiero ir muy elegante ya que invitare a serena a comer algo para conocernos mejor, ¡dios cuando la vi no pude dejar de mirarla es que es tan hermosa¡, bueno creo que ya debo irme faltan 15 minutos para las 4 y le quiero comprar una rosa a serena.

Pov Serena

Cuando llegue a mi casa con sammy salude a mi mama y subí a mi cuarto a bañarme y arreglarme, ya echo mi prometido me doy un vistazo en el espejo, no me veo nada mal me puse una falda color agua marina junto una camisa de color rosado con un corazón en el medio, me maquille un poco ya que no soy de las que se maquillan mucho, salgo de mi casa rumbo al parque a encontrarme con darien.

Pov normal

Darien esperaba a serena en el parque con una rosa de tallo largo ya eran las 4 en punto y diviso a una hermosa chica corriendo en dirección hacia el, era serena.

-¡Hola Darien - dice serena parándose frente a el

-Hola serena toma para ti-dice darien entregándole la rosa- ¿como estas?

-Muchas gracias darien esta hermosa yo estoy bien ¿y tu? – pregunta serena con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, que te parece si nos vamos a tomar el helado?- dice darien mirando a serena con una sonrisa

-Esta bien-responde serena empezando a caminar junto a darien

Cuando llegaron a la heladería se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus helados, serena pidió uno de fresa y darien uno de chocolate y se pusieron a hablar mientras comían

-Y cuéntame ¿cuantos años tienes?- pregunta darien

-Tengo 19-responde serena-¿y tu?

-Tengo 22- responde darien

-Y que estudias darien?-pregunta serena

-Medicina-responde darien-y tu estudias algo?

-Si, estudio educación-respondió serena con una sonrisa en los labios

-Que bien es una buena carrera-respondió darien mientras comía su helado

Y haci pasaron la tarde mientras reían y hablaban sobre como era sus vidas

-Serena quieres ir a caminar un poco al parque?-pregunto darien

-esta bien- respondió serena

Y haci fueron al parque y se sentaron en una banca y siguieron hablando hasta que.

-Darien y tus padres?-pregunto serena

- Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 6 años- respondió darien con una sonrisa, no le gustaba hablar de eso pero con serena sentía una gran confianza.

-D-Discúlpame darien no quise molestarte preguntando eso- respondió serena apenada por lo que acaba de hacer.

-No te tienes por que disculparte, sabes no me gusta hablar de eso con las personas pero contigo siento una gran confianza para hablar- dijo darien con una sonrisa

-Serena se sonrojo un poco, la verdad ella también sentía esa gran confianza entre ellos.

llego la tarde

-Serena creo que se esta haciendo tarde es mejor que te lleve a tu casa- dijo darien

-No es necesario darien yo me puedo ir sola- dijo serena ya que no quería molestarlo

-insisto por favor déjame llevarte a tu casa-insistió darien

-Está bien darien- se rindió serena

Se subieron en el carro de darien y serena le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa, ya en la casa de serena darien la acompaño hasta la puerta

-Serena sabes me gusto hablar contigo-le dijo a serena

-A mi también me gusto mucho hablar contigo darien- respondió serena un poco sonrojada

-Serena aquí esta mi numero para que me llames cuando quieras, quiero volver a verte otro día y volver a charlar- le dijo darien a serena extendiéndole una tarjeta con su numero.

-Y aquí esta el mío darien, tu también me puedes llamar cuando quieras- le dijo serena darien también extendiéndole una tarjeta

Cuando intercambiaron números sus manos se rosaron ocasionando una sensación extraña para ambos, darien se despidió de serena y se fue en su auto y serena se quedo pensando en las cosas que sintió ese día, esa noche ambos soñaron con el otro


	3. Chapter 3

Tercel capitulo

7 meses después

Darien y Serena seguían saliendo, se volvieron en mejores amigos en poco tiempo se contaban casi todo, el era celoso y no dejaba que ningún chico con intenciones de invitarla a salir se le acercara a serena, ella también era celosa, extremadamente celosa diría el y es que no dejaba que ninguna chica se le acercara siquiera para preguntarle la hora sin saberlo se estaban celando como si fueran pareja, en poco tiempo ya sabían muchas cosas del otro . El sabia que serena era muy perezosa para estudiar pero que cuando lo hacía era con dedicación y entusiasmo además que le encantaban los dulces y los videos juegos, que tenia un gran corazón ya que se preocupa por todas las personas que están a su alrededor no importa quien sea, que le gusta demasiado divertirse con sus amigos que le cuesta demasiado levantarse temprano y siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela y un sinfín de cosas que hicieron que darien quedara enamorada de ella. Ella en cambio sabia que darien le encanta la física y que no odia ninguna materia en particular, además sabe que perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenia 6 años y que desde entonces a estado solo, además sabe que el no sale mucho a divertirse y que no tiene muchos amigos en que confiar que solo tenia a Andrew que era amigo de el desde que entro a la secundaria desde ese entonces el se convirtió en su mejor amigo y hermano, que su comida favorita era el chocolate y que todos los dia se levantaba temprano para salir a correr ,que parecía frio y distante en su exterior pero que dentro de esa coraza había un hombre tierno y adorable dispuesto a dar la vida por sus seres queridos, y había muchas cosas mas que le gustaba de el que sin poder evitarlo se enamoro de el. Ambos estaban enamorados del otro pero no se lo decían por miedo a que no le correspondiese . Hasta que un dia darien no aguanto mas y decidió decirle lo que siente a serena la invito a salir al parque donde la conoció y ella accedió con gusto

Ya en el parque darien esperaba a serena muy nervioso con miedo a que no le correspondiese

-DARIEN ! – gritaba serena acercándose al pelinegro

-Hola princesa – saludo darien todavía un poco nervioso

-Y que querías decirme mi querido príncipe – bromeo serena abrazando su brazo

Ellos se trataban así de forma cariñosa el la llama princesa desde que ella le dijo que su sueño era convertirse en princesa y encontrar a su príncipe azul

-Bu- bueno…yo … quería decirte que… (diablos estoy muy nervioso no se si pueda decirle que la amo-pensó darien)

-Darien que es lo que quieres decirme tu sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia –respondio serena con impaciencia

-Bueno , - suspiro- cuando choque contigo aquel dia que nos conocimos no pude creer que estaban viendo mis ojos creían que me estaban jugando una broma no podía creer que existiera una mujer tan hermosa en el universo, cuando te empecé a conocer mi corazón fue grabando tu nombre hasta que me… enamore de ti… te amo siempre lo he hecho cada vez que te veo mi corazón late con fuerza y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ser tu mejor amigo dices tu, todas las noches te sueño todo el dia te pienso y no aguantaba el dia para decirte lo que siento, no te lo dije por que tengo miedo, miedo a que no me correspondas y perderte para siempre… te amo princesa y te pregunto ¿tu que sientes por mi?, -concluyo darien aun con miedo a perderla .

Serena estaba en shock no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo darien parecía un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar de el

-Darien ! – dijo serena empezando a llorar y es que sentía tantas emociones en ese momento

-Serena, si no me corresponde no ha- y darien no pudo terminar de hablar por que serena lo abrazo

-Yo también te amo mi querido príncipe- respondió serena separándose un poco de darien pero sin romper el abrazo

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios fue un beso tierno, dulce lleno de todo el amor que sienten por el otro, poco a poco se fueron separando con una sonrisa en sus labios, se sentían felices ya que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Princesa mia aceptaría usted ser mi novia? – pregunto el pelinegro mirando a serena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-SIIIIIIII- grito serena abrazándolo con mas fuerza

-Serena te amo como no tienes idea- le dijo darien muy feliz

-Me haces la chica mas feliz de la galaxia mi príncipe –le dijo la rubia mas que feliz de que su príncipe sintiera lo mismo que ella..

-Y tu el hombre mas feliz de todo el universo – darien la abrazo mas fuerte y le dio un beso que atonto a serena

En otro lugar un poco alejado de ahí estaba un chico mirando la feliz escena con una mirada capaz de matar,

Hay serenita veo que ya encontraste un remplazo para mi, pero no vas a poder ser feliz o dejo de llamarme Diamante Black

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Hola chicos que les parece mi historia? Al principio pensé poner de villano a seiya pero luego me arrepentí por que se que a muchos de ustedes les gusta creo que este capitulo me quedo corto jejeje muchas gracias por sus bueno comentarios nos leemos luego bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la declaración de Darien serena permanecía abrazada de brazo mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la heladería favorita de serena decidieron caminar mientras comían sus helados darien para molestar un poco a serena le embarro un poco de helado en la nariz… a darien le encantaba molestarla y ver ese puchero en su rostro

-Darien! – dijo serena ya con las mejillas infladas quitándose el helado de la nariz

-Perdón princesa es solo que te ves adorable con ese puchero – decía Darién dándole un beso en la mejilla

Siguieron caminando por todo el parque hasta que llegaron a unos bancos ya era un poco tarde y la noche hacia su aparición dejando ver a una gran luna llena junto a las estrellas que adornaban el cielo una vista hermosa en verda y mucho mas si se esta con el chico/a que amas

-Darién sabes eres el chico con el que sueño todas las noches al acostarme –dijo serena mirando el cielo estrellado

-Y tu la chica dueña de todos mis sueños y mis pensamientos – le dijo darien con una dulce sonrisa mirándola a los ojos

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta juntar de nuevo sus labios en medio de la noche con la luna y las estrellas de testigos

Un mes después todo marchaba bien entre ambos jóvenes serena iba a la misma universidad que Darién, así que cuando serena y darien terminaban las clases se iban juntos a caminar , al cine o a comer helado los dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro hasta que el dia que cumplían ya un mes de ser novios darien la llevo a uno de sus restaurante favoritos… serena decidió comer una ensalada y darien opto por pollo al horno los dos estaban muy felices por poder estar junto al otro la velada transcurrió entre risas y conversaciones muy cómodas para ambos hasta que…

-Darién hace un mes que me pediste que fuera tu novia yo quisiera darte esto – dijo serena entregándole una pulsera en la que se podía leer las palabras TE AMO en ella

-Mi princesa yo también te amo mas que a mi vida propia me aceptaría usted que le de su regalo- dijo Darién con galantería mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia atrás de serena poniéndole en el cuello un hermoso collar con un dije de corazón y en el medio de este se leía las iniciales DyS

-Darien es hermoso muchas gracias- dijo serena mientras se levantaba y se giraba para darle un abrazo

-Que te parece si pedimos el postre? - pregunto Darién cuando se separaron

-Siiii ! –respondio serena muy feliz ya que era muy glotona

Un chico de ojos morados y cabellos platinado se dirigía a la mesa donde un pareja conversaba animadamente, le toco el hombro a la chica de cabellos dorados, ella voltio como auto reflejo pero cuando miro al chico se quedo perpleja sin respirar ni pestañear solo mirándolo y no creyendo lo que veian sus ojos, aquel chico del que estuvo enamorada hace algún tiempo y que según el también la amaba a ella , pero que tiempo después jugo con sus sentimientos haciendo que su corazón se rompiera en mil y un pedazos

-hola serenita- dijo diamante con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-Que haces aquí es que definitivamente no tienes vergüenza –dijo cortante la rubia

-Es que te vi y quise saludarte es que acaso no puedo? – pregunto diamante con fingido dolor

-No no puedes es que acaso se te olvido lo que me hiciste? Yo te amaba era capaz de dejar todo por ti, y tu como me pagas engañándome rei, una de mis mejores amigas tu eres un desgraciado- dijo serena ya enojada

-Esperen!- dijo darien- que pasa aquí, serena de donde conoces a diamante?

-Lo conozco ya que el fue mi novio hace dos años pero cuando todo iba de maravilla me entere que me estaba engañando con unas de mis mejores amigas… el jugo con mis sentimientos a su gusto, cuando le fui a reclamar el no se preocupo siquiera de darme una explicación solo me dijo que ella era mas hermosa que yo y se fue dejándome con un mar de lagrimas – relato serena enojada- espera darien de donde conoces a diamante? – pregunto extrañada

-El es mi primo –dijo darien mas que enfadado- haci que cuando me decias que estabas saliendo con una chica y a la vez con su mejor amiga te referías a esto- darien tenia ganas de matarlo a golpes en ese lugar y en ese momento pero se controlo ya que serena al notar que su cuerpo se tenso lo tomo de la mano para darle tranquilidad

-Si me refería a esto- sonrió burlescamente diamante- aunque estos dos años que pasaron has cambiado mucho,estas mucho mas hermosa que antes-dijo diamante

-Es mejor que te calles por que estoy usando todo mi autocontrol para no matarte en este lugar por que eso pondría muy mal a la familia pero juro que le vuelves a decir algo a MI novia y no respondo- dijo levantándose darien y pidiendo la cuenta para largarse de ahí lo mas ponto posible

-Asi que ahora sales con mi primo, JA , no lo puedo creer pero eso esta apunto de cambiar te lo aseguro- dijo diamante mirando a serena con una sonrisa

-Y Que te hace pensar eso? Yo amo mucho mas darien de lo que te ame a ti y eso no lo puedes cambiar- le dijo serena con una sonrisa

-Ya lo veremos querida- le dijo diamante con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

-Adios querido primo espero que no le vuelvas a hablar a serena – dijo darien abrazando a la rubia mientras se iban de ahí

-Ohh hare mucho mas que hablar con ella ya lo veras darien- dijo diamante con una sonrisa macabra

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Holaaa! Como estan? Espero que bien, perdón por tardarme con este capitulo es solo que la escuela no me deja tiempo para nada u.u espero que les este gustando este fic ya que es el primero que hago ^_^ que tendrá planeado diamante para separar a nuestra pareja favorita? Pues lo verán en los próximos capitulos


	5. Chapter 5

Diamante todos los dias buscaba a serena y como esta se la pasaba con la mayoría del tiempo con darien la buscaba con mas razón, el creía que ella iba a caer a sus pies como hace años lo hizo cuando se conocieron

FLASH BACK

-Vemos a un chico de aproximadamente 18 años cabello grises y ojos violetas caminar por las calles de Tokio a las 8:00 de la mañana iba tranquilo para su universidad ya que su primera clase comenzaba a las 9:00 Am y tenia tiempo de sobra… cualquiera que no lo conociese diría que es un chico muy amable, sincero, educado, incapaz de engañar a alguien pero sus amigos ya sabían que tipo de hombre era diamante, sus amigos dirían: es un mujeriego, bastardo, algunas veces actúa con educación pero la mayoría de las veces es un tipo vulgar y sin miedo a que lo vieran con una chica diferente cada semana,

Diamante iba doblando una esquina cuando alguien tropieza a su lado y cae… cuando la ve se dijo que era muy guapa con su cabello rubio y ojos azules

-Ven déjame ayudarte –diamnte le extendió su mano con la intención que se la tomara para poder levantarla-

-Muchas gracias

Diamante pudo observar que la chica era de la preparatoria que quedaba cerca de su universidad la chica era bastante enana ella le llegaba mas debajo de su pecho vestia con su uniforme y con dos chonguitos muy graciosos en su cabello la chica era bonita pudo deducir por su estatura y su poco desarrollo fisico que tenia aproximadamente 15 años …recordó que ya no tenia una chica con que divertirse y no lo pensó mas y se propuso una meta que aquella chica saliera con el y fuera su novia.

-Buenos días hermosa señorita-expreso con galantería diamante- déjeme presentarme soy diamante black un placer conocerla

-Bu…Buenos…días… soy serena tsukino-serena le extendió la mano en señal de saludo estaba un poco nerviosa, ese chico era muy guapo se veía que era buena persona-

-Que hermoso nombre, igual que la chica que lo porta- diamante acepto la mano que ella le ofrecia y deposito un beso en ella-

Serena estaba super nerviosa al lado de aquel chico de nombre diamante se podía ver que el era mas grande que ella y dedujo que tenia entre 18 y 19… le gusto aquella sonrisa que le brindo y perderse en sus ojos violetas en su estomago sintió como zoológico completo jugaba en el, si le gusto aquel chico de cabellos grises

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Serena estaba en su casa leyendo un libro de fantasia su madre estaba en la cocina, su padre estaba trabajando y sammy estaba jugando en su cuarto… cuando de pronto tocan el timbre y va a abrir para ver quien era.

-¡DIAMANTE?!- grito serena al ver al chico que mas adiaba en su vida- que haces aquí te lo deje claro en el restaurant AMO a darien no te quiero ver vete

-Ohh querida yo también te extrañe mucho –ironizo diamante- solo vine a invitarte a salir a comer

-No quiero

-SERENA QUIEN ERA QUE ESTABA TOCANDO EL TIMBRE?!- grito la señora ikuko la mama de serena desde la cocina

-Ven a ver mama!- grito esta vez la rubia

-TUUU?! Como te atreves a dar la cara después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija hace dos año desgraciado

-Hola ex suegra también me da alegría volver a verla

-Fuera de aquí no te quiero ver cerca de mi hija, acuérdate que hace dos años detuve a mi esposo de hacer una locura por que te quería matar por lo que le hiciste a serena… pero si vuelves a estar aquí creeme que yo misma le digo a mi esposo que viniste a esta casa ahora LARGATE!

Paso una semana y la pareja de enamorados caminaban por el parque con las manos entrelazadas pero la felicidad del momento no duro mucho por que de pronto apareció diamante

-Hey hey como están? Serena espero que esta vez si aceptes mi invitación a comer

-Que parte de "_no quiero" no_entiendes?

-Ya se te olvido todos los momento que pasamos todos los besos que te di… todas las flores que te regale? Ja Ja Ja lo que paso es que no fuiste suficientemente mujer par…

Y no pudo terminar por que darien le dio un golpe en toda la cara tirándolo en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en su barbilla… estaba sonriendo "_ tal vez deba darle otro aun mas fuerte en la barriga"_ pensó darien

Diamante se levanto y rio, acto por el cual darien se puso mas furioso aun… tenia ganas de matarlo y lo hubiera hecho si serena no lo hubiera tomado del brazo en señal de que se calmara

-Darién déjalo no vale la pena pelear con el-hablo serena al momento que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar

Darien la siguió dejando a un diamante con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro… mientras con darien y serena

-Amor debiste dejar que le diera otro golpe en la cara

-No darien el es un infeliz no vale la pena

-Aun asi me quede con las ganas de darle otro golpe

-Ya dejalo asi

-Serena quiero que me prometas que nunca nos separaremos… que algún dia seras mi esposa y seras la madre de mis hijos y que llegaremos a viejitos juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos separen

-Mi príncipe te lo prometo con mi vida… siempre te voy a amar y eso nadie lo podrá impedir – dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su novio

-mi serena, mi princesa, toda mi vida te pertenece a ti y solo a ti en ella viene incluido todo mi amor toda mi fe y toda mi alegría y se que tu lo sabras cuidar bien asi como yo prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz de toda la galaxia- prometió el guapo chico de cabellos negros antes de separarse un poco de su novia y darle un tierno beso en los labios

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Hellooo como están? Gracias por leer mi fic y muchas gracias por darme sus consejos espero que les este gustando esta historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo besooss


	6. Chapter 6

-Hay primito lo que te espera vas a ver que serena volverá a ser mia como nunca debió dejar de serlo… solo espera a ver mi jugada jajajajajaja

Las semanas pasaban y con ello el plan de diamante para separar a darien y serena se planeaba… un dia en la universidad serena hablaba muy alegre junto con sus cuatros mejores amigas Mina, Rei , Amy y Lita

-Oye serena y como te va con darien?- preguntaba una muy alegre rubia que se hacia llamar mina

-Muy bien solo que ya no lo puedo ver mucho ya que esta en la ultima etapa de su semestre y le mandan muchas actividades

-Lo siento sere pera ya vas a ver que cuando nos den las vacaciones vas a poder pasar mucho tiempo con el solo espero que no te olvides de nosotras – hablo una chica muy hermosa con cabellos negro

-No chicas como creen que me voy a olvidar de ustedes si son mis mejores amigas casi hermanas las quiero mucho

-Y nosotras a ti sere- dijeron al unisonó las cuatro amigas

-Y que paso con diamante lo has vuelto a ver desde aquel dia en el parque con darien'

-No afortunadamente no pero eso es muy raro y eso me asusta ye que existe la posibilidad de que este planeando algo

-Eso crees?

-Si y conociéndolo no será nada bueno

-Estas en lo correcto serena- hablo una voz conocida para ella susurrándole en el oído

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ BASTARDO QUE NO TIENES VERGÜENZA!- gritaron las mejores amigas de la rubia cuando vieron al hombre que le causo tanto daño a su amiga

-Hello chicas que no querían verme?

-Ahora si lo mato- dijeron rei, mina y lita hechas una furia al mismo tiempo que se le abalanzaba a diamante para golpearlo lo bueno es que lograron su cometido pero desafortunadamente no lo pudieron matar por que serena y amy las separaron de el

-Ya ya chicas cálmense

-JA! No me hicieron ni cosquillas

-Mejor cállate diamante por que las sueltos y dejo que te maten

-Mejor me voy de aquí… chao –dijo el ma***** de diamnte al momento que se iba haciendo un ademan con la mano en forma de despedida y una sonrisa macabra en sus labios

Al dia siguiente… era sábado haci que no tenían clases serena estaba en su cuarto pensando en su querido darien pero su mama interrumpió sus pensamientos diciéndole que le llego una carta la cual no decía de quien era solo decía "para serena…privado"

-De quien será esta carta- se preguntaba al momento el en que lo habría y leia su contenido cuando termino de leer se quedo en shock su mente esta en blanco no podía moverse volvió a leer esa carta tratando de descubrir algo para que le diera un indicio de que era una broma pero no

"_hola serena tsukino te escribo para informarte que tengo secuestrado a tu novio darien chiba creo que no esta muy bien ya que cuando nos vio se resistió a venir con nosotros y bueno tuvimos que llevárnoslo a la fuerza golpeándolo no te preocupes no esta muerto pero si muy grave el precio que debes de pagar para su libertad es muy sencillo es decir, tu por el, tu vienes te quedas aquí conmigo sin que nadie sospeche y lo dejo libre… creo que ya tienes una idea de quien soy verdad? Tienes máximo una semana para venir a la casa que queda fuera de la ciudad aqulla que solo tu y yo conocemos su ubicación ya sabes una semana y tienes que irte sin que nadie sospeche… adiós" _

_-_Lo tiene secuestrado por eso no lo he visto desde hace seis dias ni una sola llamada ni una sola visita nada creía que era por sus estudios pero- y no pudo decir mas por que las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cual cascada miniatura

En un lugar alejado de tokyo

-DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!- gritaba un pelinegro desesperado

El sabia que no estaban en un lugar con muchas personas a su alrededor pero no perdia la esperanza de que los escucharan y lo ayudaran los recuerdos de hace 6 dias cuando unos tipos lo golpearon regresaron u su mente

FLASH BACK

Darien regresaba de su universidad ya muy tarde cuando de repente unos tipos aparecieron frente a el con unos revolver apuntándole a la cabeza

-Tu te vienes con nosotros darien chiba

-Que tal si no quiero?

-No era una pregunta si no una orden y vendrás por las buenas o por las malas

-No quiero

-Bueno será por las malas jajajaja

Le dieron un golpe en la cara a darien pero este se los devolvió con igual fuerza entonces no se de donde sacaron unos bates y le dieron en la espalda a darien después un golpe en la cara, uno en las costillas le dieron en las piernas lo estaban golpeando hasta que se quedo inconsciente…despertó en un oscuro cuarto iluminado solo por una vela no se podía mover ya que le dolia a horrores todo el cuerpo

FIN DE FLASH BACK

De eso ya creo que pasaron 6 dias todavía le duele el cuerpo pero eso no significa que no pueda gritar, todavía no sabe quien lo mando a secuestrar pero tenia una idea de quien podría ser… un temor esta en su interior y es que pueda hacerle algo a su amada princesa

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Holaaaaaaa como están? Les gusta este fic espero que si pero si no, no me critiquen que este es el primero que hago y créanme no se mucho de esto jeje

Que les parece lo que hizo diamante merece la muerte? Porque yo creo que si gracias por sus reviews y déjenme sus mas sinceras opiniones bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo chauu


	7. Chapter 7

-Déjenme salir de aquí! – gritaba un pobre chico en un intento de que hubiera alguien en ese lugar con un corazón noble para dejarlo salir y escapar, pero para su mala suerte no lo había-

Luchaba lo mas que quería y podía ya que en su estado no podía hacer mucho, le dolia la cara producto de los múltiples golpes que le dieron, también temia que su pierna estuviera rota ya que no la podía mover por que le dolía… temía que su primo diamante hubiera mandado eso tipos a golpearlo y a secuestrarlo y si era asi ojala que no tocara a su princesa ya que no le importaría ir a la cárcel por asesinato

EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO PERO EN OTRO LUGAR

Una rubia no paraba de llorar, pensando que todo era su culpa que diamante la quería a ella por eso secuestro al amor de su vida, ya tenia todo decidido iria a esa casa y se quedaría con diamante para que lo dejara libre… pero primero tenia que hacer algo con su familia y amigos no podía irse asi y dejarlos demasiado preocupados por ella tenia que decirles o hacerles algo para que ellos no sospecharan que se iria con el, con el hombre que tanto daño le hizo en el pasado y aun lo hace en el presente.

-SERENA BAJA ES HORA DE CENAR! –gritaba su madre desde la planta de abajo, se limpio lo mejor que pudo y fue al baño a echarse agua en la cara para que no se notara que a estado llorando , bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a su familia ya sentada en el comedor, se sento pero no tenia hambre solo jugaba con su comida perdida en sus pensamientos, su mama pareció notarlo por que le pregunto:

-Hija te pasa algo? No has comido nada –le dijo con un toque de preocupación ya que ella era de las que comían mucho

-No mama no me pasa nada, es solo que no tengo hambre eso es todo

-Segura que no te pasa nada?

-Si estoy segura mama no es nada, puedo retirarme a mi habitación? es estoy muy cansada

-Si seguro hija descansa, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana mama, hasta mañana papa, los quiero mucho

-Eh? Si hija y nosotros también –respondieron los dos padres un poco extrañados de la actitud de su hija, pero no le tomaron importancia

Serena subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, cerro la puerta un poco fuerte y se dejo caer contra ella, había sido duro aguantar las lagrimas, tal vez seria uno de los últimos momentos que pasaría junto a sus padres, dejo las lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos, se preguntaba ¿que había echo ella para merecer esto?, simplemente no hallaba respuesta a esa pregunta, se paro y camino con cansancio hacia la cama, se recostó y siguió llorando hasta que sus ojos no pudieron aguantar mas y se cerraron quedándose profundamente dormida

Los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara anunciando que un nuevo dia había llegado, abrió con pesadez los ojos, tenia la esperanza de que todo ese lio con diamante hubiera sido una pesadilla una muy horrible pesadilla, pero vio esa carta en su mesa de noche afirmando que todo había sido real, se levanto de la cama y se baño y vistió sin muchas ganas para ir a la universidad.

Un nuevo dia llego y con eso un nuevo sufrimiento, ya estaba muy débil ya que me daban comida no muy seguido que digamos, me preguntaba ¿como estaría serena?, ¿pensaria en mi? ¿Se daría cuanta que no la he llamado y que no la e buscado? ¿ me extrañara?... con todas estas preguntas en mi cabeza no me doy cuenta que alguien entra a la habitación, mas sin embargo no puedo ver quien es por la habitación esta muy poco iluminada, pero su voz la podría reconocer aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia

-Hola darien

-Diamante por que será que ya sabia que estabas detrás de todo esto?

-Sera por que soy el único con razones para hacerlo?

-Pero que razones serian esas? Si tu y yo somos primos por dios!

-Lo se, se que somos primos y todo eso, pero tu eres el que se interpone entre serena y yo

-Serena no te ama tu le hiciste mucho daño deja que sea feliz conmigo diamante! Por lo que se ve tu nunca la amaste! Que ganas con todo esto?

-La satisfacción de saber que te quite algo que amas darien, ni mas ni menos

-Por que? Dime por que? Se que nunca fuimos los típicos primos que se llevaban bien, pero nunca nos llevamos mal !

-Por que siempre nos comparaba de niños, siempre me comparaban contigo! Nunca era suficiente lo que hacia siempre tenia que ser como tu!

-Pero yo no tengo culpa de eso! No la tengo y serena tampoco

-De todas maneras lo pagaras, con el tesoro mas preciado que tienes…Serena

-Dejala! Que Le Vas Hacer?! Ojala que no la toques por que te juro que te mato con mis propias manos!

-Ella misma vendrá a mi primito, yo no la tendre que buscar

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Chicos entiendo que me quieran matar los que leen esta historia o.o… pero soy muy joven para morir T.T entiéndanme la escuela apenas me dejaba acercarme a la computadora ¬¬ y como acabo de salir de vacaciones decidi escribir este capitulo, perdónenme porfaa

Bueno que les esta pareciendo la historia? Creo que ya me Sali de la tematica romantica ¬¬ pero no lo se ustedes díganme ya dije que esta es la primera historia que hago y no se si lo hago bien asi que déjenme su opicion… y también díganme que les gustaría que pase en los siguientes capítulos es que a duras penas escribi este, se me había ido la inspiración T.T bueno chauuu


	8. Chapter 8

Ya la decisión estaba tomada, ya no había marcha atrás, llego el dia acordado por diamante ese día debía irse sin que nadie sospechara ya había planeado como solo esperaba que todo saliera bien

-Hija estas segura? –decía su madre mientras ayudaba a su única hija a bajar la maleta

-Si mama estoy segura quiero independizarme, solo que no será en este país será en el extranjero- mintió por que en realidad no saldría de Japón se iría a la casa de diamante ese hombre que aun hoy en día le sigue haciendo daño pero no podía decirle eso a su madre

-Pero por que tan rápido por que no esperas un poco mas de tiempo?

-Tiene que ser hoy, no puede ser otro día

-Pero por que? Al menos dime a que país te vas?

-No te preocupes yo te escribiré un día y te diré en donde estoy –otra vez mintió la realidad era que cabía la posibilidad que nunca la volviera a ver, que nunca le escribiera pero esa era otra cosa que no le podía decir

-Esta bien confió en ti serena pero cuídate por favor

-Si mama lo hare, te quiero mucho fuiste la mejor mama del mundo te voy a extrañar- esto lo decía por que sabia que no lo volveria hacer asi que sin mas le dio y ultimo abrazo a su mama y se marcho en su auto antes que su madre pudiera ver que estaba a punto de llorar, condujo asi un lugar un poco alejado y se estaciono aun era temprano asi que dejo que las lagrimas salieran librementes no sabe como pudo aguantar ver a su mama y no llorar, a sus amigas les había dicho lo mismo, que quería independizarse en un país extranjero pero ellas preguntaron que seria de darien y ella solamente le dijo "_el estará bien, esto lo hago por el, debe de estar bien, si lo ven díganle que lo amo por favor " _en ese momento solo pudo correr hasta que sus piernas no pudieran mas.

Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a su destino ya no había marcha atrás

EN ESA CASA EN UN A HABITACION

Ya había pasado dos semanas, dos semana desde que ese maldito de diamante me mando a secuestrar, el muy desgraciado me tenia atado por que si no ya lo habría matado, no se donde estoy solo se que este cuarto esta muy oscuro, tengo miedo y ahora no me da vergüenza admitirlo el desgraciado de diamante es capaz de hacerle algo a serena y eso es lo que no quiero

-DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!- grite sabiendo que era en vano eso no sucedería por mas que gritase o que forcejease para salir de aquí eso no sucederá

-Ya estoy aquí ahora quiero que dejes a darien libre

-Calma serenita lo hare, es que acaso no confias en mi?- me dijo este con una cara de santo que no se la cree ni el mismo

-Y tu crees que lo debería hacer después de todo lo que me has hecho? –tenia ganas de golpearlo bueno mas bien de matarlo con mis propias manos, pero no calmate sere calmate –me dije a mi misma para mis adentros antes de cometer una locura-

-Esta bien lo dejare pero tu deberas esconderte

-Y como voy a saber que si lo dejaste libre? – no soy tan tonta como para no preguntar eso

-Pues ve a la sala de control tu sabes donde es sabes que yo tengo cámaras en toda la casa ahí veras como si lo dejo libre

-Esta bien –di un largo suspiro y emprendi mi marcha hacia esa condenada sala de control, en realidad si sabia donde estaba, conocía muy bien esa casa, esa seria la casa en donde viviríamos si algunas vez nos hubiéramos casado, cosa que no paso por su culpa

Mientras en otro lugar de la casa, diamante caminaba sin prisa alguna hacia una habitación algo alejada cuando entro a ella pudo distinguir la figura de su "querido" primo

-Que quieres? – hablo darien muy débil, sus heridas aun les dolia y con eso de que no lo alimentan mucho no era para menos que estuviera si

-Haay primito es que acaso no te puedo venir a saludar?- y he aquí otra vez esa carita de niño que no mata ni una mosca, de verdad darien tenia unas ganas enormes de librarse de esas cuerdas y asfixiarlo con sus propias manos

-No me vengas con juegos y dime que es lo que quieres?

-Te voy a dejar libre asi que mejor cállate antes de que me arrepiente

-Que? Y ese milagro

-Solo que ya no me divierto tanto como antes, ya no me sirves para nada

-Dime que obtuviste de todo esto maldito?

-La satisfacción de verte débil y vulnerable

-Maldito desátame de una vez por todas para poder irme de aquí

-Idiota no me hables asi por que ya te dije que me puedo arrepentir, además si te desato y dejo que te vayas sabras es donde esta ubicado esta casa y eso no me conviene

-Entonces como?

-Asi- entonces diamante me dio varios golpes dejándome inconsciente el muy desgraciado me las va a pagar y muy caro

Después de haberle dado eso golpe y dejarlo inconsciente, lo desato y lo fue arrastrando hacia afuera de su casa, serena contemplaba su imagen por medio de una pantallita les dieron ganas de salir de ahí y abrazarlo aunque estuviera inconsciente pero no podía hacerlo, ahora todo estaba hecho ya no había marcha atrás darien estaba en libertad y ella perdió la suya, pero habrá valido la pena si pudo salvar a la persona que mas ama en toda su vida

NOTAS DE AUTORA

Holaaaaaaaa como están? De verdad este mes no tuve internet así que no podía subir este capitulo perdón chicas de verdad estoy falta de inspiración perdón si no les gusta este capítulo, díganme si les gusta este fic o lo odian, gracias a las que siguen esta historia, y por favor díganme que quieren que pase en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews chao hasta la próxima


End file.
